Ryan Tully
Ryan Tully (born 1971) is minor character in the IT Files. A member of Interpol, Ryan is the section chief for the bureau in Vancouver, though he's interested in staying in the city while working for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Biography Ryan was born in Kelowna, British Colombia, the son of frame shop owners. Growing up Ryan was a very relaxed man, enjoying soccer and detective stories. Interested in police work, Ryan eventually applied to join the Royal Canadian Mounted Police but failed the physical exam. Deciding to instead work his way through college, Ryan attended British Columbia University and majored in History. It was while considering becoming a teacher that Ryan managed to pass the RCMP physical exam. Ultimately Ryan would only stay with the RCMP a short while however, as he met an Interpol recruiter and joined up. Ryan was among the Interpol recruits Raymond Bishop helped oversee, despite Ryan being around Raymond's age. Though Ryan did form a bond with Lucienne Christophe and Jean-Baptiste Odilon to a degree his real friend during training was Cassandra Flick, whom he'd nicknamed 'English Muffin.' After training Cassandra and Ryan did work together for a time in Vancouver, but eventually she moved on while he remained. Ryan eventually became Section Chief for Vancouver and developed a good record with Interpol officials. At the same time Ryan began dating and eventually married Pepper Tully, whom he'd met while attending an alumni function at BCU. When threatened with a possible promotion to Lyon, Interpol's head office, Ryan panicked, knowing his wife would hate it if he had to move. Arriving in London to try and see if Lucienne and the International Temporal Enforcement Agency could somehow keep him in Vancouver Ryan learned they were talking about opening field houses around the world, Vancouver being one viable location. Unfortunately this was the day that Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale, leaving Ryan trapped inside ITEA HQ. While in the building Ryan reconnected with Cassandra, learning about Type-7 and even loaning his ring to William Volt for his impromptu marriage to Suzanna Ortiz. After the wedding ceremony Cassandra stepped out, feeling her grief begin to overwhelming her. Feeling the same as Cassandra, the pair decided to give in to their desire for one another so they could enjoy physical comfort, unable to do so with their chosen partners. Both were then frozen by Type-7 to help preserve the food supply, and after the crisis was over they had a hard time interacting, feeling the act was a mistake. Personal Information * Current Age: 38 * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 165 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Vancouver, CA * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Pepper Tully, Wife Romances * Cassandra Flick, Friend and Former Lover Friends * Kira Roman, also Co-Worker * Jake Driscoll, also Co-Worker * Grace Tremblay, also Co-Worker * Lucienne Christophe * Jean-Baptiste Odilon Appearances * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Adventures of a Ninja Girl Trivia * Ryan is based on Canadian actor Nathan Fillion. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Interpol